


Payment in Full

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole flight back she kept waiting, worrying what the price was that the gods had set for this mission and when they would make her pay it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment in Full

Getting the arrow was almost too easy.

Sure, there had been that blond model waiting for her in the main gallery, but a blaster shot to the head quickly took care of that problem.

The whole flight back she kept waiting, worrying what the price was that the gods had set for this mission and when they would make her pay it.

She thought that she had her answer as soon as she made the last jump to Kobal. The Fleet was gone and a Basestar was in orbit over the planet. But the gods deftly handled that with the flash of a FTL jump and a Raptor on a mission. She had never been so glad to hear Racetrack's voice before.

The fact that she had been thrown into hack the moment she had set down was something she was already counting on, so she knew _that_ couldn't be the payment. But then the hatch opened again and Lee was pushed into the cell next to her.

“Kara?”

She reached out through the bars to grab Lee's bound hands but he beat her to it, moving up to capture her face and then somehow kiss her awkwardly between the bars.

“I was so sure that I'd lost you both.”

That's when she noticed the feeling of something tacky on her cheeks. Pulling back she looked Lee over and that's when the answer came to her – the gods had already taken their payment and it had been in blood.


End file.
